Currently, to save a system resource and reduce system power consumption, when a user does not use a terminal for a long time or a user presses a power button or a lock screen button after finishing using a terminal, the terminal makes a running application program and operating system to be dormant, so that the terminal enters a standby state, so as to save the system resource and reduce the system power consumption.
When the terminal is in the standby state, if the user wants to run a specific application program, the user needs to submit a wake-up request to the terminal. The terminal receives the wake-up request submitted by the user, wakes the operating system, and runs a dormant application program by using the operating system, so that the terminal enters a wake-up state. Then, the user may submit a running request to the terminal by tapping a running interface corresponding to an application program that needs to be run, and the terminal receives the running request submitted by the user and obtains an identifier of the application program that needs to be run. The terminal runs, by using the operating system and according to the identifier of the application program that needs to be run, the application program that needs to be run.
In a process of running an application program, the terminal runs not only the application program that needs to be run, but also a dormant application program while the dormant application program is not an application program that the user currently needs to run. The running dormant application program occupies a system resource, which wastes the system resource and increases the system power consumption.